


Shut up and let me (kiss)help you!

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HELP HOW WRITE KISSING?!?, Hi i love when women, girls kissing go awooga, still posts this under the serious pseudo LOL!!, the first ShioShizu pogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Girls kissing.Anyways Shizuku decided to go and help her lovely gf Shioriko with some student council work.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Ousaka Shizuku
Kudos: 20





	Shut up and let me (kiss)help you!

Shizuku walked over to the student council room, where Shioriko was staying late to finish some council work. Shizuku, wanting to be the loving and supporting girlfriend she is, went over to help Shioriko finish and maybe get a kiss or two.

One knock and a “Shioriko-chan~” later, Shioriko already knows who’s come to visit her.

“Shizuku, what do you need? You know I’m busy today.”

“Just wanted to come over and help you! Theater practice got off early, so why not come over to help?”

“Fine, don’t complain if it’s hard.”

“Okay!”

**—***—**

“And that’s the last of the papers. Thank you for helping me, Shizuku.”

“You’re welcome, Shioriko-chan~”

Shizuku’s plan has finally succeeded, and now to get her reward.

“You know what, Shioriko-chan? I think I deserve a reward.”

“W-what?”

“Can I….kiss you?” Shizuku asked with a hint of nervousness. She didn’t want to push Shioriko out of her comfort zone.

“Oh? Of course you can. I don’t mind.”

After being given the okay, Shizuku leaned in and wanted to give Shioriko a quick peck on the lips, except that Shioriko had something different in mind. As Shioriko deepened the kiss, she could only think of how lucky she was to have Shizuku as her girlfriend. Shizuku was still trying to break the kiss for air though, and Shioriko let her, and then hugged her.

“I love you,” Shizuku whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

“Love you too.” Shioriko lovingly replied back.


End file.
